The Wykkyd Story
by TheCrossing
Summary: The story of a Wykkyd Kyd. His love, lose, and thievery!
1. Nyght at the Museum

**Author's Note: I think there is some confusion about the storyline. This is a Raven/Kyd story with Red X and Angel as side characters. For some reason, no matter the order I put the names on the character listings it shows up as Red X and Raven. If you know the way to fix this please let me know! Sorry for any confusion!**

My lungs filled with stale, dusty air. I was in a room filled with precious artifacts, and there was nothing and noboby stopping me from taking them all. I looked about the room, trying to find what lucky item would become part of my collection. Then I spotted it, a old wooden staff with an elaborate craving down the side. I walked toward a glass case that held the anceint staff. This was it, that moment that drives me to do what I do. My skin prickled with adrenaline and I breathed in- "ALL RIGHT YOU NITWITS, FINISH UP IT'S TIME TO SHAG ASS!" shouted Gizmo. I sighed, Gizmo always seemed to have inpecable timing with ruining my perfect moment. I opened a dark vortex on the glass case and grabbed the old staff. 'Better be worth something,' I thought as I tossed it back and forth between my hands.

I turned to join the rest of my team, Gizmo had sack on his back filled with jewels and other priceless items. Mammoth and all of the Billy Numerous' where hauling an arm load of stuff with Jinx walking by their side holding the biggest necklace I've ever seen. See-More high fived me, "Man! That was some raid Kyd! Nice staff!", I nodded in aggreement. 'Almost too good' I thought to myself. We made our way the front steps of the museum, I smiled to myself 'Nothing beats nights like this.' Suddenly a bright flash of orange zoomed by my teammates. I looked at my friends who where just as bewildered as I was, I opened my hands where the staff used to be held. It was gone. "Hey! Where'd all our stuff go?" exclaimed one of the Billys. Gizmo started too grumble under his breath. "What's thats ya got there, Jinx?" Mammoth asked. Jinx held up her hand, a red rose layed where the necklace used to be. "Whoever that was, he took the necklace but left me this" she said holding the rose firmly.

Back at base we all sat in the common room. Mammoth eating like normal, Gizmo complaining about something Billy had said, while See-more and I sat quietly on the couch. Jinx paced in front of us, obviously not happy with losing the necklace to some do gooder. "What's a matter Jinx? Not use to a boy's attention?" Billy said knodding at the rose. Jinx blushed immediately, "Shut up Billy" she growled, the rose desinagrated in her hand. "I wanna find out who this guy was, I will not put up with my team being humiliated like that!" she stomped. "It's alright Jinx, just cool off a bit. The Hive five can deal with whoever did this, give it some time," See-More said calmly. "I know I know..- Gizmo! Can't you look through the list of Titans, he's got to be one of them!" Jinx chirped. Gizmo got up and did what he was told with Jinx looking over his shoulder. I sat in silience, 'Well I can't be surprised that even a hero would fall for Jinx. Attractive enough in her own right, and probably one of the smartest to come out of the Hive Academy. It's about time for someone to make a move on her. That still doesn't change the fact that the prick who gave her the rose stole my staff that I stole.' I scoffed. I shook my head at my own thoughts, 'I'll let Jinx deal with that.'

Jinx was all in a tisy. They had caught the culprit, Kid Flash. And as soon as the Hive caught the Kid they had lost him again and at the expense of their base being half destroyed. Jinx and See-More went out to find him again for Madam Rouge. Mammoth, Billy, Gizmo and I sat in the common room or should I say what's left of the common room. Walls were torn apart, wires everywhere, furniture smashed and crashed all over. Gizmo picked up a bunch of torn wires, "Aww maaan!" he exclaimed, "It's gonna take weeks to repair this!"

I sat back on my chair and closed my eyes, 'This is just great, we've got a trashed base, Jinx on wild goose chase with the fast kid and we failed at stealing everything we attempted to steal tonight. The Titans are really getting on my nerves, even when they are off fighting someone else!' I thought as I sank lower in my seat. 'Well gloating is not getting me anywhere' and I teleported to my room for the night.

The next morning I walked down the hallway to see if team was still in one piece. Jinx had her bedroom door open and I poked my head in to see if she was alright. Jinx was sitting on a big pink chair staring at herself in her mirror. She looked up at me, "Hey Kyd," she started, "sorry about getting caught up in the whole Madam Rouge thing," she sighed, "I'm over the whole Brother Hood thing." I took a couple steps into her room, 'Uh oh something must have happened last night' I thought. I sat on the edge of her bed, I had never seen this much of her room before now. Pink, pink, and more pink, it made me shiver I was so uncomfortable. Way too many bright colors for my taste. I looked up at her so she would know I was listening. She bit her lip, "Can I ask you something personnal Kyd?" I nodded, Jinx closed her eyes tightly trying to gather her thoughts, "Do you ever feel like this criminal thing is getting old? It's just always the same, we steal, we get caught, we get thrown in jail," she frowned,"I just feel like we could do so much more, you know, actually have a life. Have a romatic life.." I just stared at her, trying to process what she just said. 'Jinx thinking about leaving the Hive Five? Is she crazy? She is the sanity that holds us together!' I respected Jinx, but this was the craziest thing I have ever heard her say. 'That Flash kid must really flirted hard' I thought. I gave her a shrug. Jinx exhaled and slid down in her chair. "I just thought that since you and Angel have something going on you would sorta understand. Just forget I said anything." Jinx finished. I nodded at her and got up off her bed and exited her pink wonderland of a room.

Angel. Her name rattled around in my head as I walked down to the common room. I missed her greatly, sometimes too much for me to bare but lately something had be lost between us. 'Nothing that can't be repaired.'


	2. Lyght

I walked down the cold, dark, and dirty streets of Steel City. The smell of rotten garabge from the dumpsters wafted into the air. I shuddered, 'This place looks like a barren wasteland.' And it was, with all of the Titans fighting the Brotherhood or captured no one was left to protect the cities from crime.

I made my way to park at the heart of the city. I followed the weeded path to the bench that sat under an old oak tree. The street lamps that lined the outskirts of the park hummed with electricity. A few minutes pasted before I heard a soft giggle in the distance. Then she emerged from the shadows along the path.

Beautiful as ever, Angel stood in front of me, a sly smile crossed her lips. I sighed 'This was worth the wait,' I thought.

"It's been awhile, Kyd. Miss me?" she said as she slowly walked closer to me. The smell of her perfume filled my nostrils, overpowering the smell of the city. I could feel the goosebumps on my neck. "Always a mystery, Kyd, I'll give ya that. Does lurking in the shadows ever get tiring?" Angel slid onto the bench next to me, her yellow eyes shined like sun against her creamy pink skin. When I didn't answer her smile faded, and she moved away from me like she was annoyed by something. I pulled her chin up slightly with my finger so I could look her in the eye. Angel closed her eyes and pulled away, "You know, if I wanted to talk to myself all night I would have just broken into the mental hospital." I wasn't sure if she truly meant that or was being sarcastic. I cocked my head to the side and looked her right in the eyes. It was a few moments before I connected to her, 'And if I wanted to hang around impatient whiners I would be, -oh wait! I'm already with one.' The corner of Angel's mouth twitched in surprise, but then turned into a grin. "Ah! Finally some backbone!" Angel purred. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. 'Nothing beats moments like this.'


	3. Brythe Easy

"Our orders from the Brotherhood just came in," Gizmo said frowning at a piece of paper "Some high grade battery coming in at the loading docks by the airport. They want us to grab it I guess."

The loading docks always had high value items coming in from around the world. The only problem for thieves like myself was the fact that the docks was the most secure facility in the city. No surprise to me that the Brotherhood would want what they deemed as "lower level theives" to do their dirty work for them. But whatever, it gives me an opportunity to prove to them and myself that I am the best thief around.

"Figures they would give us an impossible task," One-half of Billy grumbled softly. I looked over at Jinx for her reaction, but she just quietly sat back in her seat. A week ago she would have been chomping at the bit for an opportunity like this. But after what happened with Flash and Madam Rouge, I think her feelings towards them did a 180 degree flip. She must have felt my gaze on her because she looked up in my direction. Her eyes looked heavy and torn, she managed to give me a quarter smile for "reassuring", or I guess that's what you would call it anyway.

I could hear See-More fingers typing furiously at the computer keys. "Alright guys, we have a job to do. Let's figure out a plan of attack, that's the only way we will get this battery thing out of there with the skin still attached to our backs." "Plan of attack? The plan is to sit back and not get thrown in jail!" the other half of Billy exclaimed waving his hands above his head. I chuckled at Billy, he had a point this was going to take some serious skill to not get caught red handed. See-More looked up at us in confusion, not sure if he should continue. "Alright go on!" Billy said sarcasticly shaking his head.

"Alright," See-More cracked his knuckles "There is round the clock guards at every enterance, video feeds from the fifteen cameras on property go to the main guard house to be observed. Around the windows and were the merchandise is stored there are some motion sensors. Of course there are more guards and the usual security systems on top of that too."

I sat back and digested the information. 'I'm sure the battery will have more security surrounding it than the others. We will have to locate where the battery is in the building, how to obtain it, and how to exit without capture.' I pondered this for awhile, waiting to see what ideas my teammates came up with. "We can plow in the side of the building with that armoured car we stole last week. Grab the thing and haul ass out of there like lightning," Mammoth offered throwing back a bag of popcorn.

"Guys," I turned my head up at the sound of Jinx, she still sat on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. "I don't think we should do this, I- I'm just tired and I don't think I could help. This would need a team effort." She nimbled on her lower lip and looked at all of us one by one. Her pink eyes settled on mine, looking for my help. I didn't know what to do, or what to tell her. I never knew Jinx to turn down a challenge like this one. She was right though, we needed a full team on this mission. "Well, if you don't wanna do it how 'bout we get Angel? She is town, right?" Billy offered. Mammoth nodded at this idea with a smile, "She is easy on the eyes too."

I ingored Mammoth, small likelyhood of him having a chance with her. 'Get a plan ready, I'll go get Angel.' I told See-More and went to go pick up Angel.

It never takes much to convince Angel to tag along for robbery. We were on our way to meet with the team in no time. We went over the plan, Gizmo will hack the mainframe to disable most of the security system, Mammoth and Billy will keep the guards busy while See-More and I located the battery and extracted it from the building. Angel will follow us in to watch our backs if anything goes wrong.

See-More and I emerged from the shadows inside building. Half of the overhead lights were out thanks to Gizmo, just enough darkness to provide shadows for cover. We made our way in between the towers of boxes. Pausing occasionally for any sound of a guard. See-More switched to his X-ray eye, and scanned the contents of the boxes. "Nothing here boss. Maybe they keep the good stuff on the second level," he whispered. 'Ya, good thinking. We will take that staircase up, looks like its in pretty good shadows so no one can see us.' We made our way over to the staircase that led to the lofted second level. The strong smell of cardboard and ink started to intoxicate me, but I had to make sure I stayed focused. The alarm went off overhead interupting my thoughts, and shouts started to ring out from the far side of the building. 'Hopefully Billy and Mammoth can keep them off our backs' I thought and pushed on up the stairs.

When we reached the top level it was more of the same. Boxes and wooden crates but no sign of the battery. See-More continued to scan them while I watched for any incoming guards. "I think I see something, yea that's it over there!" See-More pointed over to the far wall where a large gray industurial briefcase sat on a wooden crate. I fiddled with the locks on the case but they didn't budge. The shouts grew closer to us, I knew we didn't have the time. I pressed my hand on the top of the case, letting the shadows pull apart and open a small hole for me to reach through. I grabbed at the contents and yanked out the battery. My heart skipped around in my chest and I looked up at See-More, 'Are you ready to get out of here?' "Darn right I am," he answered then turned towards the staircase and shouted at the rest of the team, "ALRIGHT LET'S GO! WE ARE GOOD TO GO!" Just as he finished shouting some guards appeared at the top of the staircase. Some of them shot their stun guns at us. We dodged most of the shots and hid behind one of the crates. I grabbed See-More's shoulder and pulled us under my cape and faded into the shadows.

We met up with the rest of team at our base. Angel and Billy were layed out on the couch exhausted from fighting. Gizmo hand his hands covered in ice, trying to ease the burn from typing so fast. "Did ya get the battery?" Mammoth questioned as See-More and I walked in. I pulled out the battery and tossed it in his direction. Gizmo had a mini heartattack watching it fly through the air and fall into Mammoth's paw-like hands. I laughed at him, 'Such a little twerp.'

I plopped down on the couch next to Angel and pulled her close to me. I waited until I could sense the wall in her mind drop before I asked her anything. 'How did everything go on your end?' I asked. 'Alright, Mammoth got his butt kicked early on and I had to come in to help.' She sighed softly and layed her head on my shoulder. It was clear she was tired, I could feel that her mind was drained of all energy. It was getting late so I decided it was best if she crashed here with us. I looked down at her, I could hear her breathing shallow and her eyelids looked heavy. I covered her with my cowl and soon she was sound asleep. Angel and I sat there for awhile with the rest of the team. One by one they each turned in for the night. Leaving me alone with my Angel. I gently pressed my lips to her forehead, breathing her in slowly. I wrapped my arm around her and teleported us to my room.


	4. Bytrayal

The morning sunrise kissed the horizon. The red and orange colors started to bleed into the sky melting with the dark blue. I couldn't help but think of Angel and I, the image before me was a perfect example of us and what we were. My thoughts were interuppted by the woman herself.

Angel had walked up beside me, locked her hand with mine. "It's time to go Kyd. We don't have any time to spare if we want to get to Paris on time."

I looked down at my feet, I didn't want to leave this perfect moment but I knew I had to. I looked once more at the horizon and squeezed Angel's hand tighter as we left to meet with the others.

We made it to Paris successfully despite the severe annoyance of traveling long distances with Gizmo. I walked along with Angel and Billy in the massive halls of the Brotherhood of Evil's base. Gray pillars lined the passageways and lit torches provided just a dim enough glow to make out the engravings that were etched into the pillars. Grand was an understatement.

An uneasy feeling filled my stomach as we walked into the main room. I was finally going to meet the Brotherhood of Evil. They were like the Hollywood celebrities of the villians world, and I was going to work for them.

Most of the other villians stood together in the oversized room. All of them trying to catch a glimpse of the members of the Brotherhood. The crowd was huming in excitement waiting for the announcements.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, as you all know we have gathered you all here today to defeat the Teen Titans." Madam Rouge said monotonously in her thick accent. The whispers started to spread throughout the crowd even louder now. "Hush now children we have no time for that!" Rouge snapped.

"It is quite alright. It shows excitement for our world domination. Please stand by for your orders. The Titans are in a very vunerable state and we shall defeat them one by one." The Brain's robotic voice echoed throughout the room, instantly causing the crowd to silence. It sent chills down my spine.

We fulfilled our orders and one by one captured Teen Titans were brought back to the base and frozen. Things were looking great for the Brotherhood, even when Beast Boy and company tried a last ditch effort to stop us, it was laughable. With Robin frozen, I was flying high with the rest of the villians. We decided not to freeze Mas, we found it more entertaining to use him as a frisbee and toss him around the room. Billy rolled around the room in laughter slapping his knee out of pure amusement. The others and I gathered around the other non-frozen Titans and a smirk crossed my mouth. 'Now _this_ should be good' I snickered to myself. Angel appeared at my side with a broad grin, "Ready to play some games?" My skin prickled, this was the most fun I have had in a looong time.

I watched Angel as she looked over my shoulder and her face started to twist into shock. She cursed under her breath, "Those damn kids are back again." My eyes followed to see what she was talking about.

Titans.

Titans were everywhere. Clearly this battle was far from over.

I gritted my teeth, and ran into the heart of the battle. I set my sights on Bumble Bee, she had corned Mammoth with her stingers. I pushed myself of the ground and aimed my boot at her jaw. I heard the thud and watched her fall to ground. Mammoth smiled at me and patted my shoulder in thanks and ran off.

Returning my gaze to the battlefield, I searched for my teammates. Trying to find where I could lend a hand. Finally Angel's wings caught my eye on the edge of the thining crowd. Thunder had her pinned to the ground. I ran at full speed over to her, ready to strike Thunder with my full force. Thunder raised his arms above his head and Angel shrieked in horror. Split seconds went by and I realized I could not reach her in time.

Thunder moved his arms downward and my heart sank even further. I closed my eyes and waited for the thunder clap. It felt like an enternity went by but the sound never came. I looked up in shock to see what had happened. Thunder layed out on the floor with his arms tied behind his back with a red cord.

No, not a red cord. A red x.

"Gotta be faster than that Kyd!" Red X quipped at me, "I think you own me some gratitude." Before I could make a move on him he vanished into the crowd.

'_That prick_'

My blood burned hotter than the sun in the Sahara desert but I had to shake it off. Finding my team was the priority. Angel must have went back to fight because she was gone.

"Kyd!"

"Kyd wait up!" See-More shouted emerging from the crowd. Soon Gizmo, Billy and Mammoth joined us.

"I think it's time we bow out guys!" Gizmo said. I agreed, this fight was tanking on us fast.

We made our way to the exit only to be stopped by everybodies favorite speedster, Kid Flash.

"Leaving the party so soon?" Kid asked "I thought you might wanna stick around and watch me and my friend here clean house."

"JINX?! You're with him!? How could you?" Gizmo screeched as his face turned red.

"Sorry guys but I have a new calling" Jinx snapped her fingers and a pink wave of energy tossed us across the room.

The force of the impact knocked me out momentarily and then everything started to blur. Images started to fade into each other until it all went black.


	5. Dystruction

**Author's Note: I think there is some confusion about the storyline. This is a Raven/Kyd story with Red X and Angel as side characters. For some reason, no matter the order I put the names on the character listings it shows up as Red X and Raven. If you know the way to fix this please let me know!**

It was pure chaos around me. The building was crashing in around us and we had to get out of here. I looked furiously for my teammates but my eyes were clouded with dust making everything appear fuzzy and white.

The rumbling started again followed by hallowed screams. They seemed to come from every direction but I couldn't help them. I couldn't even help myself. My bones still felt frozen solid, they cried out in distress every time I tried to move.

Debris was flying through the air, and I started to panick. 'What the hell is going on? What happenned? Where is the Hive? Where is Angel?'

Gathering my strength, I pushed myself off the ground. My world was spinning around me, blurring the images even further. White and gray was all I could see but I knew someone had to be out there in the debris.

I stumbled across some of the rubble and another loud blast rocked the air. My eardrums rang out, filling my head with an awful sound. I wailed in pain so hard I lost my breath. I fell to my knees and shut my eyes. There was nothing I could do but block the madness out.

My friends were gone and I was soon to join them. I was never going to get out of here.

Suddenly I felt a pressure on my shoulder and I knew for sure I had been struck by debris. I waited for the sharp pain to enter my body but it never did. I slowly opened my eyes, my vision had cleared just enough to make out objects. I felt the tug at my shoulder again. Billy came into focus, his bright red jumpsuit was covered in the white dust. He was yelling something at me but I couldn't understand. "Come on we gotta go!" he shouted again pulling at my cowl. My brain rattled in my head, 'Ok get yourself together, we need to get out of here alive.'

Billy tucked himself under cape and nodded at me. I strained myself to concentrate, 'Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here.' I repeated and repeated it until everything clicked and we were surrounded in darkness.

I wasn't strong enough to keep control of the blackness, it tugged and pulled us in every direction. Wind wiped from side to side, tossing us throughout the shadowey wasteland. Billy kept his firm hold around my waist not wanting to get thrown out into the oblivion. I gasped for breathe and reached out to grab hold of anything I could get my hands on. I reached and reached but couldn't make contact with anything. 'Damnit you can't let Billy die in your own vortex.'

I tried again, concentrating as hard I could I knew I would get it this time. Finally an object hit my hand and I latched on to it for dear life. A small light started to form in the distance and I pulled harder on the object, bringing us closer to the light.

Finally we broke through the black tornado. Billy and I fell to hard to the pavement with a loud thud. I layed out on my back, torn apart and out of breath. My muscles ached with every deep breath I took. I craned my neck to see if Billy made it alright. A lump of red was sprawled out at my feet, he was unconscious. His chest rose slowly, 'He is alive. Thank Derebus, god of darkness, for getting us through that one.'

Police sirens rang out in the distance, coming closer with each passing minute. I didn't have the strength to flee or even move for that matter. My eyelids grew heavy, and consciousness slipped from my fingers. Blackness over took me.


End file.
